


One of Those Nights

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports, okay oh lord here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that Harry and Louis can’t do while on tour because no matter how much time they get alone together it’s never enough, so they spend a lot of time hidden away in alcoves and bathrooms getting off quickly and efficiently but not how they want. This is not one of those day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

There are a lot of things that Harry and Louis can’t do while on tour because no matter how much time they get alone together it’s never enough, so they spend a lot of time hidden away in alcoves and bathrooms getting off quickly and efficiently but not how they want. When they’re not on tour however there are days where they lounge around in nothing but their underwear and are never more than a half hour away from an orgasm at any given time. There are also days that are more innocent, days where Louis wakes up more tired than he was before he slept and sucking on his thumb, his face tucked against Harry’s throat and clinging harder than he usually would. These days usually begin with Louis waking Harry up with his whining, the hard line of his cock pressing against Harry’s thigh, and end with Louis being tucked into bed early with a warm bottle of milk, his daddy reading him a bedtime story until he nods off, the bottle being switched out for a dummy by a thoroughly enchanted Harry. 

It’s one of those days, Louis tucking himself against Harry’s side as he makes breakfast with his dummy firmly between his teeth, that Harry decides to mention again something that he and Louis have discussed before-when Louis was big-and they agreed that it was something that they wanted to try. “I’m thinking today’s the day that you drink a lot of water, okay, darling?” Harry mentions casually as he carefully flips Louis’ pancake. 

Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat, shifting his dummy to the side of his mouth so that he can speak. “But I don’t wanna drink water!” Louis whines, pressing his cheek against Harry’s shoulder.

“Daddy wants to make his little boy messy tonight, and to do that you have to drink a lot of water, even though I know you think water’s boring,” Harry says, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of Louis’ head before he goes back to preparing their breakfast.

“Water _is_ boring,” Louis says with a sigh before pulling away to look at Harry with big eyes, “but… _messy_ , daddy? What kinda messy?”

“Remember the last time we got messy, love bug? _That_ kind of messy,” Harry responds, flipping the last of the pancakes out of the hot pan and onto the serving plate as Louis lets out a quiet giggle against his bicep. 

“Daddy! That’s really messy!” Louis exclaims as Harry nudges him away from the stove, one hand on the small of his back and the other holding the hot pan away from Louis. 

Harry laughs slightly and nudges Louis toward the table, “go sit down and I’ll bring you your food okay?” 

“And milk!”

“No baby, you’re only drinking water today,” Harry reminds him patiently, shaking his head at the pout Louis shoots his way.  
“Milk!” Louis whines, “water’s icky with pancakes, daddy.”

“I’ll give you all the milk you can drink tomorrow, just drink water for me today babe, please,” Harry promises, Louis letting out another whine as he drops down onto his chair.

“ _Fine_ ,” Louis huffs out, slumping down onto his chair, “but I want my Smurf sippy cup!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Louis’ woken up from his nap and had yet another sippy cup full of water he’s bored of the bland taste and he feels like his bladder may burst. “ _Daddy,_ ” Louis whispers from where his face is tucked against Harry’s throat, “feels like I’m gonna explode!”

“Oh no, you can’t explode, baby!” Harry humours Louis, reaching down to rub over his tummy carefully, “d’you think you’re ready to get in the shower then?”

“Messy time?” Louis asks, his cheeks pink as he looks up at Harry.

“If you still want to, baby, it’s all up to you,” Harry reminds gently, his hand still rubbing over Louis’ tummy.

“Please...” Louis trails off quietly, ducking his head in embarrassment, “wanna get really messy, daddy.”

Harry grins, “well go get undressed in the bedroom and when the shower’s ready for you I’ll come get you, okay? That way you don’t have to hear the water running for too long.”

“O-okay,” Louis says, shifting to sit up as Harry stands and holds out his hand. “Don’t take forever okay, daddy?”

“Cutie,” Harry praises for no reason, helping Louis stand and then cupping his cheek with the hand not holding Louis’, “I promise I’ll only take as long as it takes.”

Louis giggles and presses his face into Harry’s hand, “that’s not an answer!”

“I promise I won’t take forever,” Harry sighs with a grin, ducking down and pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’ smiling mouth. 

“Good!” Louis says before pushing up onto his tippy toes and kissing Harry more solidly on the mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he moans slightly into the kiss. 

Harry lets himself be kissed, curling his hand around Louis’ jaw and tilting his head back before easing out of their liplock. “Now go, get naked and wait for me okay?” He reminds, taking a step back from his boyfriend even as he lets one of his hands slide down to rest on Louis’ ample ass, “be my good little boy.”

When Louis’ alone in the bedroom, naked and waiting on Harry, is when he finally lets himself get nervous about what they’re going to do. They’ve done it before, and they both enjoyed it, but Louis can’t help but feel really nervous, especially when Harry finally steps into their bedroom and hold out his hand. “Ready?” Louis asks, biting his lip and not feeling as Little as he had been the rest of the day because he’s never able to hold that mindset when he’s nervous about playing. 

“All set, love bug, you still wanna?” Harry checks in,letting his gaze drag over his boyfriend and noticing that Louis’ showing signs of being nervous before he grabs his hand and locks their fingers together, squeezing slightly. 

“Yeah, please,” Louis says as he lets himself be led into the bathroom, the steam from the shower settling heavy in his lungs as Harry shuts the door behind them and lets go of his hand as he starts to shed his own clothes, “just a little nervous.”

“Don’t worry babe, it’ll be just like last time,” Harry reminds, pushing his lounge pants from his hips and kicking them toward the door and away from the shower. “Come on, then,” he holds out his hand again and Louis lays his hand carefully onto Harry’s, letting himself be pulled into the shower, the warm water relaxing him slightly as it beats against his back. 

“Better,” Louis sighs, wiggling his shoulders under the warm water and letting himself be pulled against Harry’s front, their slick bodies fitting together perfectly. 

Harry knows that Louis’ still tense, and that he’ll never be able to relax enough to get messy if he doesn’t do something to distract him so that’s what he does, pushing Louis back against the shower wall and sliding his thigh between Louis’ before he ducks down to kiss him. “So lovely,” Harry praises between short kisses, one hand holding him up against the shower wall and the other sliding against Louis’ hip to rest between his ass and the shower wall, one of his fingers teasing very slightly against Louis’ hole. 

“ _Daddy,_ ” Louis’ sighs against Harry’s mouth, wiggling back against his finger, “can’t get messy if you make me hard!”

“Sorry, darling,” Harry mumbles, moving his hand from Louis’ ass to press against Louis’ stomach instead, his hand a heavy weight against Louis’ bladder even as he presses his thigh against Louis’ semi, “will this help?” 

Louis feels a shiver run down his spine, his bladder sloshing as Harry’s hand feels heavier the longer it sits against his stomach. “ _Fuck_ , I gotta pee,” he whines, wiggling against Harry’s grip and trying to hold back the urge. 

“Do it babe, want you to piss on me, get us all mess,” Harry coaxes, pressing his hand harder against Louis’ bladder even as Louis reaches down to grab at his wrist, trying to stop him. 

“ _Harry,_ ” Louis sobs, pressing his face against Harry’s shoulder as he presses his thigh against Louis’ still semi-erect cock, the hand that Harry was using to hold himself up against the shower wall dropping to wrap around Louis’ cock. 

Harry shushes Louis gently and groans, “piss on me, love bug, wanna feel you warm and lovely against my leg.”

Louis shivers at the tone of Harry’s voice and lets out another sob as he finally lets his bladder go, Harry’s hand tight around his cock. “ _Daddy_ , fuck ‘m sorry,” he chokes out, his mouth pressed against Harry’s shoulder as he looks between them at the stream of urine that Harry’s directing against his own cock which is hard. 

“Good boy, such a good boy for me,” Harry praises, “don’t ever be sorry.” He watches as Louis’ piss slows down to a dribble before stopping completely and being washed down the shower drain. Harry lets out a short curse, squeezing his hand tightly around Louis’ cock and bending down to kiss him hard while working Louis back to a full erection before he drops to his knees in front of him, taking him in his mouth and working him to an orgasm in only a few short minutes. 

“Harry, fuck, _oh my God_ ,” Louis whines as Harry clambers to his knees after swallowing every last drop of come, his own cock soft against his thigh because he came when Louis did. 

“Thank you,” Harry says with a grin, lifting a hand up to curve under Louis’ jaw, his thumb pressing slightly against his throat as he swallows. 

“No, thank you, daddy, thank you so much,” Louis grins back, his eyes fluttering shut as he feels Harry press a short kiss against his forehead, the water from the shower falling around Harry's shoulders, “always know just what I want.”


End file.
